


(Недо)чувства

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Lucifer (Heaven's Secret), Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Которых не было.
Relationships: Lucifer/Malbonte





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Люция, Ангст

Я выбрала сторону.

Как бы ни казалось другим обратное, с трудом. Это была не продажность, не обмен поддержки на трон в Аду. Тщательно взвешенное решение с учётом возможных последствий.

Я выбрала сторону.

Подсознательно ещё в тот момент, когда оказалась в его лагере, окружённая ухмыляющимися прихвостнями. Когда за неосторожную дерзость была на несколько дней брошена в клетку по его приказу.

Я выбрала сторону.

Прекрасно понимая, что подписываю приговор большинству своих «почти что друзей», которых сметёт его гневом, если они не одумаются. И почему-то мне совсем не жаль.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОМП, Дети, Флафф, Постканон

— Мне кажется, из этого костюма ты вырос. Давай закажем швеям новый?

Люция наблюдала за тем, как сын нерешительно крутится перед зеркалом в детской, явно испытывающий дискомфорт от тесной ткани чёрного пиджачка.

— Нет! — ребёнок надул губы и скрестил руки на груди, от чего ткань натянулась едва ли не с треском по швам. — В школе все завидуют и хотят себе такой же! Мне нравится.

Люция усмехнулась, провела по одной из книжных полок кончиками пальцев и тут же нахмурилась, заметив тонкий слой пыли. Похоже, слуги слишком расслабились, и некоторых стоило швырнуть в клетку на неделю либо выпороть.

— Данталиан, не забывай держать спину прямо. Принц Преисподней не должен сутулиться.

Жестом позвала сына на маленькое кресло, которое было создано по подобию трона. Мягкой расчёской провела по коротким тёмным прядям, затем занялась багровыми крыльями.

— Ну, мам! — Данталиан поёрзал на месте, но послушно дотерпел привычные утренние процедуры. Даже на каникулах ему не позволялось просто бездельничать в комнате. Тренировка с отцом, изучение литературы в семейной библиотеке, конспекты и практика — иногда он уставал от бесконечных «подготовок», смысла которых пока не понимал. — Нам на последних уроках рассказывали про папу.

— Да? — Люция отложила расчёску и присела на кровать, сминая чёрные шёлковые простыни.

Данталиан закивал и слегка откинулся на спинку кресла, болтая ногами, обутыми в до блеска начищенные ботиночки.

— Он спас Небеса от ненастоящего Шепфа. Но если папа — герой, почему тогда мы всё равно живём ниже ангелов и я хожу в их школу?

Люция на мгновение растерялась под взглядом любопытных алых глаз. Слишком сложно было объяснять ребёнку тонкости и нюансы существования в их мире. Слишком болезненно вспоминать о том конфликте, который произошёл, когда Мальбонте объявил, что возьмёт Небеса под своё управление, поскольку не считает нынешних ангелов достойными.

— Я потом узнаю, верно? — её сын всегда был умным и развитым не по годам. Маленький гений, унаследовавший от родителей всё лучшее.

Она пролистала его тетрадь с конспектами, написанными идеальным разборчивым почерком. Большая часть детства Данталиана была посвящена учёбе, и он ни разу не жаловался, в отличие от самой Люции в её юные годы.

— А ещё Габриэль хвастался, что у него будет сестра.

Уголки губ Люции дрогнули в подобии лёгкой улыбки. Она помнила, как Уокер делилась мечтами о дочери с белокурыми локонами и милым личиком. Чтобы было кому косички заплетать помимо супруга, не изменявшего своей привычке носить длинные волосы.

— Мам… — Данталиан осторожно коснулся её руки, привлекая внимание, и невинно улыбнулся, — я хочу сестрёнку. Или брата. Обоих.

Люция поперхнулась воздухом.

_Я не против._

Она на расстоянии чувствовала ухмылку возлюбленного, так не вовремя влезшего в её мысли.

И усмехнулась сама.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангст, Боль

— Ты не знаешь, насколько мне больно!

Люция отступила на шаг, но стойко выдержала энергетический импульс, волной прокатившийся на сотни метров вперёд. Ей нужно было просто выиграть время. Уокер обещала подоспеть с подмогой и усмирить разбушевавшуюся ожившую легенду раз и навсегда.

Спазм. Кашель. Пятна крови на отведённой ото рта ладони. Его чёрные глаза прожигали её насквозь, превращали нутро в кипящее месиво. Не умерла лишь потому, что он до сих пор не атаковал всерьёз.

Дёрнулся, стиснув челюсти, когда она протянула к нему руку. Оскалилась, не в силах по-настоящему улыбнуться.

— Я потеряла отца… — прочистила горло, кривясь от хриплых ноток во внезапно севшем голосе, — который перед этим дал добро на моё убийство.

Шаг за шагом. Кулаки сжались на тёмной ткани его одеяния. Заставила наклониться к себе, не обращая внимания на распространявшиеся по коже ожоги. Ядовито прошептала:

— Так что это ты не знаешь, насколько мне больно.

Нанесла свой последний удар.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лавхейт, Учебные заведения

Даже до тошноты правильные ангелы раздражали её не так сильно, как этот самоуверенный полукровка. Ходил за ней по пятам, отпуская язвительные комментарии, привлекал к себе внимание зрителей на турнире по крылоборству (хотя капитаном команды демонов была она), на совместных лекциях садился с ней за одну парту и сверлил насмешливым взглядом.

Бесил до дрожи в крыльях. Будто питался её злостью и всякий раз возвращался за добавкой.

Кончики пальцев Люции скользнули по книге, не успев ухватить. Мальбонте издевательски усмехнулся и поднял книгу выше, не позволяя дотянуться.

— Подрасти сначала, принцесса. А то сидя на троне не будешь ногами до пола доставать.

Она зарычала, услышав хихиканье дьяволиц поблизости. Маль обзавёлся целым фан-клубом, не упускавшим возможности метнуть в неё пару острот.

Пока она им это позволяет.

— У меня есть предложение получше.

Была уверена, что своим ударом заставит его согнуться пополам и жадно глотать воздух. Однако ощущение было такое, будто её кулак врезался в железную стену. Закусила губу, сдерживая болезненное шипение. Встряхнула рукой и отвернулась.

— Сочту за комплимент, принцесса.

Книга с глухим стуком была брошена на стол, послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Люция обернулась, когда проход между массивными стеллажами опустел. Подошла к столу и аккуратно взяла книгу, раскрыв на шестой странице.

Смятая чёрная роза, ещё свежая и пахнущая. В каждой книге, которую она брала в его присутствии (чаще — пыталась отнять у него), оказывалась роза. Как негласный традиционный подарок в честь их странных отношений, что ухудшались с каждым днём. Но он спустя много лет помнил, что роза — её любимый цветок. А она помнила про его чувства.

(Недо)чувства, которых не было.


End file.
